A Truth Brought To Light
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Complete. Albus Dumbledore hires a firm to help the staff of Hogwarts improve their interaction as a team. They are all challenged to keep a journal of their thoughts and feelings. We follow Minerva and Albus’ journey...
1. Making Businesses Beautiful

**~*~ A Truth Brought To Light ~*~**

**Summary:** Albus Dumbledore hires a firm to help the staff of Hogwarts improve their interaction as a team. They are all challenged to keep a journal of their thoughts and feelings. We follow Minerva and Albus' journey, which leads them through chaos, misunderstandings, fun and perhaps more.

**A/N: **The following paragraphs are meant to represent the inside cover of the journal that will be the basis for our entire story. More will be explained in the first journal entry. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The world and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

_This Journal is provided as a way to connect you with your inner-feelings and to help you improve in your job by realizing the challenges you face on a weekly basis. It is charmed to make sure that you are following the agreed-upon program. Each week you are required to make one entry of at least one page. A tally mark will be made in the 'head book' for each entry received. The head book for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry belongs to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. _

_All entries are completely confidential. It is imperative for you to treat each project presented with the utmost care and seriousness in order for us to help you reach your optimum potential in your chosen field._

_Best Wishes!_

_If you attempt to tamper with the charm in any way, an alert will be sent to Making Businesses Beautiful._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~


	2. Albus Week 1

Journal of Albus Dumbledore  
  
Week # 1  
  
Good Morning! This is my very first time using a journal and I am excited about the prospect of writing down my thoughts. Why I haven't taken up the habit years ago is a mystery. I must say that hiring Making Businesses Beautiful as a consultant in team building for the staff was one of my more brilliant ideas. These exercises should help bring everyone closer together, improving morale and boosting professional relationships.  
  
I do fear that there are a few among the professors who are not happy about having to take on the challenges Ms. Elizabeth Orchid provided. Minerva and Severus were particularly vocal in their objections but I am sure they will come around eventually. After all, the first meeting provided them with some common ground on which to agree (or disagree as the case may be).  
  
Our first meeting went well with Ms. Orchid. She was such a lovely lady and was very patient with those of us who had questions. She handled Hagrid with the utmost care. I will need to send a thank you note to her along with a letter to her boss stating what a delight she has been and what a difference her presence has made.  
  
This past week has been hectic with all of the arrangements being made for the students' arrival in two weeks. In addition, Cornelius has been particularly busy asking for my opinion on ways to handle complaints that have come in and disputes within the organization. Perhaps I should recommend Making Businesses Beautiful to him. The ministry could use a lesson in teamwork. But I am afraid it would take more of a miracle than even Ms. Orchid is capable of.  
  
On a personal note, Fawkes has been nearing his burning day and demands much of my attention, more so than has been usual in previous years. Luckily Minerva was available to help out and they do get on rather well. Ever since Minerva started teaching at Hogwarts, Fawkes has had a special place in his heart for her. A rather odd occurrence, as he does not usually warm up to people so quickly.  
  
Which reminds me of the first time Fawkes met Severus. It was quite an episode! Severus had come into my office for a meeting during his first week as the Potions Professor. Fawkes was asleep for most of the discussion but when he awoke he started to make the biggest racket. A very uncharacteristic behavior for my beautiful companion. In fact, I don't believe he has done it before or since. Anyway, Severus made a disparaging remark, as is usual with him, and Fawkes swooped at him causing Severus to fall over. As he sat on the floor muttering, Fawkes picked up Severus' cup of tea and dumped it on his head before disappearing. What a disaster. Needless to say, I had to give Fawkes quite the scolding and made him promise to behave in the future. Minerva found the story highly amusing when I shared it with her later that week.  
  
Speaking of Minerva, she seems to have grown distant of late. During our weekly chess game, she hardly spoke to me of anything other than Hogwarts business. I do hope I haven't upset her. Perhaps I should call her into my office for a meeting. She is certain to not appreciate a meeting about her personal feelings but I feel it necessary to make things smooth between us. She is one of my dearest friends and without her guidance and support, running the school would be a complicated task indeed.  
  
That is all for this week. I must leave for my meeting with Cornelius. Sometimes I wonder if he was truly the best choice for Minister of Magic. Although I do not regret my decision to turn down the position as I have no desire to enter that office on a regular basis. I am content being the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I know my calling is to guide the school through its twists and turns.  
  
Until next time...  
  
A/N: We hope you enjoyed the first journal entry from Albus. This story is being written between all of our other projects so there may be longer than usual delays in posting. The entries may lengthen in time as the story builds but we do plan to keep them somewhat short and hopefully entertaining. Please review and let us know what you think! 


	3. Minerva Week 1

Journal of _Minerva McGonagall_

Week #1

First of all, let me begin this exercise by stating up front that I do not agree with this entire idea of writing down my thoughts and feelings for anyone to see. It is a breach of privacy and I feel that if I wanted to share my deepest, darkest thoughts with someone it should be on my terms and to the person I choose. However since this is being monitored, I must comply with the wishes of the headmaster and do my part as his deputy. But really, keeping a journal! Whatever happened to the days when emotions and feelings were not worn on one's sleeves? But I digress. I can only hope that this little adventure is worth the effort and it will have the outcome Albus wished for.

Of all the strange and time-consuming ideas Albus Dumbledore has had in the past, this one certainly takes the cake! As if I don't have enough to do before the students arrive, I must now make time to write in this little book. I'm sure he knows by now how extremely upset I am with this entire idea and I do wish he had consulted me before embarking on this endeavor. It would have been nice if his Deputy Headmistress had been informed prior to the meeting. I might not have met it with such opposition had I known in advance. At least I have the satisfaction of knowing I'm not the only one perturbed by having to write my most private thoughts into a book. I'm sure that Severus' entry for this week will read similarly to mine. Now that is a troubling thought!

One good thing about this journal is the hope that Albus will come to realize how many mixed signals he sends to some people, me in particular. We have been friends for decades and yet he still shuts me out sometimes. It's as if he wants to be friends when it is convenient for him and I believe I hurt his feelings at our chess game. He had completely ignored any notions of asking my thoughts on this idea, knowing that I would most likely object. Yet, when I met him for our game, he tried extremely hard to learn my thoughts and feelings on the matter. What difference did it make at that point? He had already consulted your company and arranged the meeting. I have been a little cool in my recent behavior around him and I am positive he has detected my change of moods. I'm sure this will result in a 'discussion' to learn the nature of my displeasure.

Speaking of displeasure, that brings me to the topic of Severus Snape. I might as well inform you, dear journal and anyone else reading it, that as the year progresses you shall probably see more and more of my tirades about our potions master. Each year he grows more determined to make the lives of my Gryffindors utterly miserable. Well, this year I am going to make it my mission to see that they are treated fairly, as are all the houses. It is more important now than ever to project a unified front before the Ministry and the public. Albus has worked too hard and too long to let anything happen to the students!

There are still so many things to do before the students arrive and here I sit, writing in this book wasting my precious time. I need to finalize the class schedules, change all of the passwords for the dormitories, inspect the Gryffindor living quarters, and most importantly, get my own office and lesson plans ready for the upcoming school year. I always look forward to teaching the first years. They are so full of wonder and excitement when I transfigure things right before their eyes. I know that for some of them, the muggle born ones especially, that is the first time they have ever seen something of this nature and I always try to do my best to impress them. If I can catch their attention in the first week, I have found it is so much easier to keep them focused during the difficult lessons. 

I do not see how Albus finds the time to take care of his headmaster duties and deal with Fudge on a daily basis. He always seems so carefree and relaxed when I know he has the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. I try to be as efficient and helpful as possible but sometimes he holds things back from me so that I will not get bogged down with so many responsibilities. Honestly, I am a very capable witch who can juggle many duties at once and it is high time he learned that. It would be so much easier on both of us!

Now, let's discuss Cornelius Fudge! Honestly, if the man had half a brain that would be more than he possesses at this very moment. And you can tell him I said that, dear journal! He constantly seeks approval from Albus for every minor decision he has to make. It astounds me to think that so many intelligent witches and wizards considered him a suitable Minister of Magic when there we so many more qualified to assume the position. But I am glad that Albus turned down that job. Then again, he'd have to answer fewer owls if he had taken the position and maybe the wizarding world would not be in the state that it is in now.

And that leads us to the risen interest in the dark arts. Or should I say those practicing the dark arts as a form of entertainment? I am still at a loss for words when I think that Albus allowed the use of these magical objects. I would've thought he'd had enough of magical gadgets and gizmos in his office without adding this silly thing. I've never been one to trust something that has a mind of its' own and after that incident Albus had with the rogue remembrall I would think he would have similar feelings.  

I'm not blaming him for what happened to us, by any means. It was a rather interesting situation but it should serve as a warning to us all that these types of things can be very dangerous when tampered with. Maybe if I point that out to him he will reconsider this whole affair. Knowing him, his first journal entry was gushing with how much he loved this idea and briefly touching on his relationship with the staff members. I can only hope that he did not feel the need to discuss our little disagreement and my subsequent coolness towards him as a result but I fear that I am not that fortunate.

I am now concluding my first entry in this journal so that I may actually use my time more productively. I have so many things to do and so little time in which to do them. I shall, reluctantly, write in you again next week. Maybe by then, Albus will have seen the error of his ways and called this little adventure to a halt. One can only hope…


	4. Albus Week 2

Journal of _Albus Dumbledore_

Week # 2

Hello Again! I must say that this week has absolutely flown by. The students will arrive in a few days and there is so much still left to be done. My staff has been handling things beautifully, especially since I have been called away so often by Cornelius Fudge. The more I see of the Minister, the more concerned I become. However, it is certainly nothing that I cannot handle.

My meeting with the heads of houses went very well this week. Even Severus and Minerva were getting along for the most part, although Minerva did set down some pretty stern rules for Severus in dealing with her Gryffindors. He does tend to come down rather hard on them, a subject I should speak with him about in the near future. Of course, Filius and Sprout were as accommodating as ever. I believe that this year at Hogwarts will prove to be most successful. We have some of the best and brightest wizards and witches teaching, a fact of which I am most proud. It has been a very long journey but a satisfying one in the end.

I did have a few meeting this week, which were not as pleasant as I had hoped. The first was with Argus Filch. He continually insists on reinstating methods of torture as punishment for our beloved students. I have always denied him and will continue to do so. I must say that I do have a soft spot for those who have been at Hogwarts for a long time. I cannot find it in my heart to let him go and I must admit that he does accomplish his tasks with amazing efficiency. But his continuous complaints can wear on one's nerves.

I also had a special meeting with Kettleburn who is talking about retiring in a few years. I must say that he has made so many sacrifices for his students and the school in the form of loss of his limbs. But he is still so attached to the creatures he shares with the students that he finds it difficult to actually retire. I assured him that whenever he wished to leave, I would grant his request. And until that time, the students and staff would benefit from his great knowledge. He seemed pleased and this year even mentioned a replacement.

I must say that Hagrid's name had come to mind when thinking of the position in future years. He would be very flattered to know that Professor Kettleburn thinks so highly of him. Hagrid has helped him immensely in these last years and would certainly deserve the position. I should talk it over with Minerva and see what her thoughts are on the subject. I know she is as fond of Hagrid as I am and will more than likely share the same view on the promotion.

Alas, this brings me to my last meeting of the week. It was anything but what I expected it to be. As I stated in last week's entry, I called Minerva in for a private meeting on her recent distance aimed in my direction. I was running late for the scheduled meeting with Minerva since I had been called by Cornelius on what he considered to be an important matter. Before I had a chance to leave, I received an emergency summons from Minerva in regards to Hogwarts. Let us just say that it was not what I expected when I returned in haste. Such behavior from Minerva was completely unexpected. But back to the meeting itself. It seems that she has several concerns regarding both personal and business matters.

First off she mentioned the journal. She detests having to waste her time and effort on something she considers frivolous and possibly dangerous. She mentioned a rather embarrassing incident with a remembrall that occurred a few years ago as an example of why the staff should not have to bother with this project. I listened to her argument but told her that the project was under tight control and that no one had access to her thoughts. After which, she again reminded me that a similar guarantee was issued by me about the rogue remembrall, as it has been unfortunately named. And I must add that the incident was hardly my fault. After all, one can never know what effects certain spells will have on magical objects. It was a great learning experience and one of my more interesting projects.

You see, I was attempting to take a remembrall, which is so popular at the school, and cause it to not only glow when you have forgotten something but to also tell you in plain English. After all, even though something is glowing at you, it doesn't mean that you will remember what it is you have forgotten. I hope that was not too confusing. Well, needless to say, the enchantment worked but had some rather unexpected side effects.

The remembrall seemed to sprout a mind of its' own. I suppose I should first state that I had given the remembrall to several professors for testing. Maybe not the best part of the plan as it caused the most problems. Quite suddenly, the remembrall started to fly about all of Hogwarts to remind different professors of different things. I can nearly guarantee that I used no spell that would have caused it to fly but fly it did. And rather than reminding each professor of their own tasks, it reminded them of other's tasks. Which would normally have not been a problem, except that some of them were rather personal. I will never forget the outrage on Xiomara Hooch's face when she came to my office because Severus Snape had just come by to smirk about her planned facial for the weekend. Or when Severus came in to say that he would tenure his resignation immediately, if Filius didn't stop squeaking about helping him charm his labs to clean themselves.

The icing on the cake however, happened when the remembrall came flying into my office while Minerva and I were having a meeting and it blurted out that she needed to take her…well, um personals to the cleaners. It seems that she was rather embarrassed to have the house elves do it so she opted for one of those places that are set up automatically with no one in attendance. I do not believe she has ever turned so red or been so furious with me.

All in all, it was a disastrous experience. But I assured her that this was a professional business and that the journals were well tested. Nothing unforeseen should occur and although she was still skeptical, I believe she has reached an accepting point with the little book.

She was also quite unhappy with me on a personal level and was more than honest about her feelings. It seems that I have been taking our friendship and professional relationship for granted. I admit that I should have consulted her before hiring _Making Businesses Beautiful_ but I knew she would detest the idea. I decided that letting her experience it before judging would be better. It seems that that course of action was a mistake.

And I must make it a point to give her more responsibilities. She is more than competent to handle anything that I can handle. Maybe more so in some cases. She will make a superb Headmistress when I retire. In the meantime, I must mend the issues between us and have asked her to join me for a private dinner the night before the students arrive. There is so much we need to catch up on and it took her pointing it out before I realized how long it has been since we have really talked.

Now I must be off but I look forward to our next scheduled date!


	5. Minerva Week 2

Journal of _Minerva McGonagall_

Week # 2

Here I sit, once again, spending my precious time putting my quill to parchment for the amusement of one Albus Dumbledore. But I do not intend to complain about this every single time I write. I have expressed my reservations to the Headmaster and after a lengthy discussion he has assured me that whatever is written on these pages will remain a closely guarded secret. I am still a bit hesitant to share everything but will make an effort to use this journal as it has been intended.

Having said that I will begin with Severus Snape. He has to be the most gifted potions master Hogwarts has seen in years but he bares such a dislike for the other houses that it is unbelievable. Well I am making it my mission this year to see that each house is treated fairly. The Heads of Houses had a meeting with the Headmaster, during which I made my intentions very clear. Severus is not to bully my students nor is he to take excessive house points away for the sheer fun of it. I will not bore you with the details but let us just say that he heard me loud and clear. I know that he will not change entirely but all I am hoping for is a more civilized attitude towards the students. After all, he is supposed to be setting an example!

I spent the afternoon in Hogsmeade yesterday and thoroughly enjoyed myself. It will be the last bit of peace I see until the Christmas holidays. Once the students arrive, it will be my main duty to oversee their safety and transfiguration education. I purchased a few necessary supplies for the upcoming year and as I was about to leave, I bumped into Xiomara Hooch. After much persuading on her part, I joined her for a light lunch. We spent two hours chatting about everything except Hogwarts. I had almost forgotten how much fun an afternoon with Xia can be but duty called and I had to head back to the school. I had a meeting scheduled with Albus but that's another story.

You see, he was supposed to meet with me regarding the outcome of a meeting he had with Professor Kettleburn. They were to discuss whether or not the professor would retire soon so we would know how to better prepare for the upcoming school term. I hurried to his office only to find a note saying that Cornelius Fudge had summoned him to the Ministry. Needless to say, I was not amused in the least and seeing as how our esteemed Minister of Magic cannot sneeze without Albus' approval, I decided to beat him at his own game. With a little persuasion on my part and a few sherbert lemons from Albus' private stash, Fawkes was more than happy to assist me. 

I suppose you would like to know what I did. Well, since these thoughts cannot be shared with anyone I will test you on this subject. If word of this is leaked, I will immediately inform the headmaster and this little exhibition will cease entirely!

Now, Fudge is always abusing his privilege of seeking council from Albus and I decided to fight fire with fire. I quickly wrote a note saying that we had a crisis at the school, which could only be solved by the Headmaster and that he should return at once for I feared that the situation was beyond my control. Knowing how dedicated Albus is to the school and his duties, he wasted absolutely no time in flooing back to this office only to find me waiting for our meeting. I happily explained that there was no crisis, only a meeting, which he had put on the back burner. That led to a discussion on my recent thoughts and feelings, which I really did not want to have. During that banter, I opened up a bit to him and told him some of what I had been feeling regarding my responsibilities. He listened intently and we reached a suitable solution then he proceeded to take issue with my little scheme.

After a brief scolding for Fawkes and myself, I merely informed him that we were looking out for his best interests and those of the school. I suppose my timing was a little off seeing as how we had a discussion about my capabilities and increased duties only the day before. It would appear that by sending Fawkes with a note signed by me, Albus assumed the worst and rushed in to learn that there was no problem at all. After a few tense moments, he saw the humor in the situation and all was forgiven.

But work is not all fun and games. We have to have guidelines and rules or else chaos will reign. Therefore, I have devised a new set of rules for my Gryffindors. They are not as strict as you might think and they are designed with their best interests at heart. I have also made a few minor changes to my lesson plans to allow for more practical application of the principles of transfiguration. I believe that if the students are given the opportunity to test their skills in a classroom setting, they will be more at ease when the time comes to take their O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s. Of course, having a predisposition for the subject never hurts either.

My goodness, it is nearly midnight and I really must conclude this entry. I had hoped to finish the quidditch practice schedules this evening but it appears that they will have to wait until tomorrow. In the past we have relied on the team captains to choose their practice times but since the incident with Severus Snape last year, I feel it is my duty to correct that problem before it resurfaces this year. This might very well be our year to win the House Cup and I want to give my little cubs every possible opportunity to make it a reality. After all, it is no more than the other Heads of Houses are doing for their own and I do so love my little lions and lionesses!


	6. Albus Week 3

Journal of _Albus Dumbledore_

Week # 3

What a week! The students started and the welcoming feast was as cheery as always. The sorting went well and the hat was very clever this year with its' song. I must ask its' secret to the endless repertoire it seems to have. The usual announcements were made with the Weasley twins putting on a bit of a show for the entire hall. I must say that Fred and George have certainly livened the place up although they do cause a bit of stress for both Minerva and Argus with their antics.

We had a few occurrences at the beginning of the week which required attention. This year we had a bit of a mix up with some of the schedules and Severus was not entirely pleased when the whole of the first-year class showed up for potions at the same time. However, it was all straightened out quickly and efficiently by Minerva. But, as Severus enjoyed pointing out, it was her fault in the first place. I fear those two may never get along.

Also, Filius came into my office highly upset because the castle had rearranged a bit and made his classroom much smaller than its usual size. After checking on the situation myself, I had to agree. It took me much longer than expected to remedy the situation and for his patience, I even added a few additional feet. I wish all of my professors were as easily pleased. 

Hagrid has also reported some strange occurrences in the Forbidden Forest. Some of the more friendly creatures seem to have virtually disappeared and others have been acting very aggressive. I may need to make a trip out there at some point in the future to see if I can sense anything with the sudden change of atmosphere. Hagrid did assure me that he had some contacts he would speak with and get back to me with a report in the next few weeks.

Well, as I previously mentioned, I did ask Minerva to a private dinner and she agreed to meet with me. I had the table set by the house elves in my private sitting room and bought flowers for the occasion. I believed they would add credibility to my apology and indeed they did. I have not seen her eyes light up so, except for her first day of classes, and I was very pleased with her reaction.

Since term had not yet begun, she wore a set of dress robes in a beautiful deep red and they looked wonderful on her. It was nearly like seeing her for the first time…anyway, the conversation was delightful and we laughed heartily. A sound that is not usual for my stern deputy. I must remember to suggest such activities more often. The night ended with a game of chess which I lost rather quickly. I seemed to have been preoccupied and Minerva took advantage of the situation. Not that I blame her as I would most likely do the same.

I had a visitor this week which was unexpected. Ms. Orchid stopped by to check on the staff's progress. Such dedication makes me even more confident in the outcome of this program. We had a rather nice chat over some tea. She mentioned her school years at Hogwarts rather fondly. She attended before I began teaching and we talked about the old transfiguration instructor fondly. She had many nice things to say about the school and remarked on the excellent staff.

After our meeting which was short due to the students being in session, I thanked her for stopping by and told her to feel free and come back anytime. I passed her comments along to the staff at dinner. It is always nice to receive compliments and I always like to share anything I hear. They all seemed pleased and the conversation was pleasant that night. It is nice to see everyone warming up to the journal.

As busy as I was, I did manage some time for myself this week and decided a stroll around the lake was in order. The squid came up to say hello and I gave it one of my lemon drops. I believe he has a fondness for them. The peace and quiet was welcomed and it allowed me to reflect on the school and my life which is the point of this exercise. 

Sitting on the opposite bank, I was given a rare view of the school at night. It was breathtaking with the moon framing it in such a way that it seemed to be out of a fairytale. I realized how truly at home I feel within its' walls. I could not imagine a life outside of Hogwarts and nor would I want to.

We shall speak again next week!


	7. Minerva Week 3

Journal of _Minerva McGonagall_

Week # 3

I must say that it has been an exciting week for me, both personally and professionally. Let us deal with the professional first, since I am more willing to share those thoughts with you.

The students arrived with such a renewed zest for life that it was contagious! I found myself with an extra spring in my step, but there are quite possibly other reasons for that which I will explain later. My new group of Gryffindors looks exceptionally bright this year and I feel very confident that they will rise to the challenges of their professors.

We were graced, once again, with a new song from the Sorting Hat. Albus seemed to take extra delight in it this year. His eyes always light up like a child at Christmas when he's happy. I must remember to ask the Sorting Hat how long it takes to think up such fanciful renditions, as they're quite amusing, even to me! And I believe it took the hat less time to sort the first-years than usual. I must check with Albus, but I think we set a record this year with its' speed.

The down side to my week had to be the schedule fiasco with Severus. He was less than thrilled when all of the first year students appeared in his dungeons for Potions. Rarely do I make such a grievous error but I admit it was my fault. However, we will not be sharing that information with Snape any time soon. He would never let me hear the end of it! But, with some fast thinking and a believable tale, I am certain he was somewhat convinced that Peeves played a major role in the mix-up. I must make sure to inform the Bloody Baron so that he does not unnecessarily punish the poltergeist. Although, I'm sure he has done something mischievous that has managed to go unnoticed.

My first year transfiguration classes were thoroughly excited to learn that they too could change a match into a needle. I always like to start them out simple to build their confidence. Once we've established their varying levels of skill, it is easier for me to plan appropriate classes for them. I wish I could get all of the professors to approach their classes with a similar philosophy but I do understand that we all have our own preferred style. Maybe, if I speak to Albus, he will mention this at the next staff meeting. That would give them all plenty of time to rethink their strategies before the start of term after the holidays.

Now for the more personal items for this particular journal entry, we will go back to a few days before the students arrived. I was pleasantly surprised and a bit unnerved when Albus asked me to a private dinner in his chambers. I will admit that I was nervous, seeing as how it had nothing to do with Hogwarts business. I found myself with a case of butterflies, which is so uncharacteristic for me.

When I arrived, my breath was taken away momentarily. He had a beautiful table prepared by the house elves and the candles seemed to produce a brilliant glow as their light touched the wine glasses. He had even purchased a wonderful smelling bouquet of fresh flowers from Hogsmeade. I have been astounded at how long they have remained fresh. I must remember to ask him if he placed a longevity charm on them. I have them on my bedside table so that I can see them before drifting off to sleep and when I awake in the mornings. Listen to me, I sound like a schoolgirl!

The meal that night was excellent. The kitchen elves really outdid themselves. We chatted over a bottle of wine, which helped to relax my nerves. Oh, I almost forgot to mention. Since the students had not yet returned and there were few staff members already here, I decided to wear something different for a change. I chose my favorite red dress robes and from the look on Albus' face when I entered, I am sure he was a bit shocked and pleased. I could feel my face getting warm as I am sure my cheeks turned a bright pink! Honestly, the man has a way of calming and unsettling me all at the same time. It's truly wonderful.

After dinner, we chatted for a while until I mentioned that it was getting late. It was then that he suggested a friendly game of chess, my one weakness besides quidditch! As he prepared two cups of cocoa, which was much sweeter than I would have liked, I set up the board. In no time at all, we had started the game but I noticed that Albus was not giving it his full attention. I certainly hope I didn't say something to offend him. No, that probably wasn't it because our conversation was full of laughter and merriment. Journal, I know it's too much to hope for but maybe…just maybe he feels something for me.

Sorry…got a bit off track for a moment. Where was I? Oh yes, the chess game. To make a short story even shorter, Albus was not focused on the game and there was a far away look in his eyes. It was almost as if he were daydreaming, although I am not sure if that was good or bad. Needless to say, he suffered a sound defeat. After storing the pieces away, I returned to my own chambers with flowers in hand. But before I could leave, Albus walked me to the door, thanked me for a lovely evening and then softly kissed the back of my hand. I almost melted as his hand took mine and then when his lips brushed against my skin…well….I believe I have said more than enough. I certainly hope he will ask me to share another evening such as this one with him soon.

Good evening and I shall update you again next week.

**A/N:** Thanks to those of you who are reading and have been reviewing! We sincerely appreciate your comments! Someone asked us about a timeframe for the story. We have set this particular story in 1990, one year before Harry Potter starts Hogwarts. Hope that clears up any confusion. If not, email us and we'll see what we can do.  ^_^


	8. Albus Week 4

Journal of _Albus Dumbledore_

Week # 4

I find it hard to believe that another week has passed by so quickly. It didn't take long for the upheaval that the start of term always brings to become a smoothly flowing schedule. 

The weekly staff meeting was very productive and yielded some positive feedback and suggestions. As the start of term always brings about some bumps, I find it best to discuss any interesting ideas our professors have come up with while it is still fresh in their minds. For instance, Minerva suggested testing the students at the beginning of the term in order to assess their abilities. An excellent idea which was met with great support from the staff. And these sessions help me with my monthly report to the Board of Governors who are always interested in the progress we have made.

My duties have kept me fairly busy especially since the Minister has yet to slow down in his requests for my presence and advice. In addition, I will be speaking at the Wizarding Conference this year and I am working on a book whose subject will be kept secret for now. But it requires a fair amount of research on my part and that of my partners.

I have been reading over requests for special projects from the professors. Most are unaware that professors at Hogwarts are required, in addition to their teaching responsibilities, to pursue an advance level project in their chosen field. This helps to keep their knowledge current and to keep them active in its' advancement. Most of the projects take years to complete so very few pursue new projects in any given year.

This year has brought about more requests than usual. Some of which are very interesting indeed. Pomona for instance would like to raise and study a clipping of Devil's Snare. She is interested in its aversion to fire and its predator-like activities. I believe I will grant that request and have a new greenhouse with suitable wards installed for the highest safety measures.

Also, Poppy is pursuing some charms which will have the same affect as chocolate on patients who have been through traumatic experiences. I think it is a very noble idea although I must admit than I am rather partial to chocolate. However, I will wish her my best and hope it comes to fruition. 

On the other hand, some of the projects that come to my desk are not as well thought out as they should be. Sybil believes that the way light, passed through a crystal, hits one's hand can have future telling properties. The idea itself is not bad; however, she wishes to use the staff as her subjects. Not a proposition I am sure anyone will willingly volunteer for so I must have her suggest an alternate means of studying her theory.

One project is near completion. Minerva has been studying the effect one's animagus abilities have on their personality and behaviors. I have noticed several changes in her over the years since she first became a tabby cat and I look forward to reading her report. I believe it is already set to appear in several transfiguration journals. It was a project she was very excited about and now that it is nearly done, I am afraid she will be hard pressed to find something that catches her imagination as well.

Only one surprise occurred this week. The very nice and lovely Ms. Orchid invited me to lunch on the weekend. I accepted since we had such a pleasant time when I saw her last. I will need to tell Minerva in case there is any type of emergency at the school but I have no fears of leaving Hogwarts care in her capable hands. With Quidditch practice starting she will have much to do.

I do hope, although I would never say as much to anyone, that Gryffindor wins the House cup this year. It has been a long time in coming. One's house loyalties die hard. Our Quidditch team has struggled terribly but with some of the current team members, things are looking up. It does not help that Severus deducts house points as if they are knuts. And Minerva would never show favorites so I am afraid we may never see the beautiful red and gold decorate the halls.

Dinner awaits in the great hall and the house elves have been serving up my favorites of late. I must be off but I will be back to record my thoughts again next week.


	9. Minerva Week 4

Journal of _Minerva McGonagall_

Week # 4

Well this has certainly been a week of ups and downs. The students, for the most part, have been behaving themselves. I have only had minor disciplinary problems but nothing along the lines of what it was like last year. And the first years have adapted well, considering that it is the first time in such a setting for the muggle borns. Yes, my little cubs will make me proud this year. I feel it!

On one of my nightly rounds, I stumbled across several sets of snogging students. I don't know which was more upsetting…finding them or them being found. Let us just say that I am very glad it was dark because the color of my cheeks would have done Gryffindor House proud. It's not like I haven't experienced those hormones but there is an appropriate time and place for everything. And at that young age, I can assure you it is not in a darkened corridor or outside of the school after hours. Appropriate punishments were assigned and served, I am sure that our offenders will be more creative in their hideaways next time. That thought alone should keep me up for days on end.

Once again, Severus had started his yearly taunts regarding the House and Quidditch cups. I can only hope that the students in the other houses, especially my own, do their very best to win this year. I would be thrilled to celebrate with my Gryffindors but would gladly shout victory chants with any house other than Slytherin. If Severus were a more gracious winner, my outlook might be different. However, a leopard doesn't change his spots.

The meeting with the staff and Albus went well. Or at least I thought it did. Several of my colleagues have given ideas for their educational projects. Although I have no idea how Sybil can ask us to believe the nonsense she was spouting! I am pleased to say that my project is almost complete. I have to polish it up a bit before it is ready to send to the transfiguration journals, which have been badgering me for this paper since I started. I never realized how interested the wizarding world would be to learn how life is altered once one becomes an animagus. I had intended to give Albus a framed copy or at least a special bound one since it was his encouragement and assistance that gave me the guidance needed for my successful transformation. Unfortunately, I am not sure that it will mean anything to him at all now.

I suppose I should explain. And who knows, getting this off my chest might do me some good. A few days after our staff meeting, Albus asked me to join him for a chess match because he had something he wished to discuss with me. Silly me assumed that he wanted to discuss our dinner the other evening but that was my first mistake! I hoped that it might have actually meant something. I suppose I was wrong!

Before we even started our chess game, Albus began the conversation by referencing the discussion we had weeks before the students started about my increased responsibilities. He reiterated the point that he has complete trust in my abilities, which I must say made me feel appreciated. Then he asked about my plans for the upcoming weekend. Like a self-centered child, I naturally jumped to the conclusion that he wanted to make plans together. Luckily, when I answered that I had no plans made at the moment, he swooped in and completely destroyed any lingering thoughts I had about a future outing.

Our popular and attractive Headmaster has been invited to lunch in Hogsmeade with the representative from the journal company, Ms. Orchid. I have seen the way she looks at him and I assure you that this little luncheon is not of the professional variety. I believe that if given half a chance, she would love to explore other options, of a more personal nature, with Albus. I was foolish to get my hopes up and believe that he might actually feel something special for me. After all, we've known each other for years and he's never shown any romantic interest in me at all. But the quiet dinner we shared last week was so different from the others in the past and I had almost convinced myself that we might be leading towards something wonderful.

Anyway, back to the real issue. The reason Albus told me his plans was because he thought I should know in case of an emergency at Hogwarts. I have to wonder, though, if he would have given it a second thought if he truly knew how I feel about him. Unfortunately, I let my emotions get the better of me. I am hurt to think that he might choose another woman over me, even though I am not the raving beauty of my youth and I am afraid that I was a bit chilly with him. I have tried to avoid him as much as possible, citing my research and classes as my excuses. I must find something to occupy my time on Saturday. After all, he is a grown man and can make up his own mind when it comes to relations with the opposite sex. But I do so wish it had been me dining alone with him in Hogsmeade.

The sad part about all of this is that I have never told him how I feel. I assumed that he could sense it. After all, he seems to read my mind on occasions and I admit that my thoughts and feelings are hard for even me to discern sometimes. But one thing I have realized is that I am capable of giving my heart to none but him. And if that is never meant to happen, then I suppose I shall keep it to myself and love him from a distance.


	10. Albus Week 5

Journal of _Albus Dumbledore_

Week # 5

I must say that I was very much looking forward to writing in you this week. Perhaps by recording everything that has occurred since my last entry, I will be able to figure out what I did wrong. You see, all week Minerva has been avoiding me. And she is rather good at it, I must say. 

I believe this behavior started during a chess game that I had asked Minerva to join me in. I decided to tell her about my lunch date at the beginning as to get it out of the way. From that point on she seemed to grow distant and once separated I do not believe we have been alone again until last night when I finally confronted her.

I would like to take this moment to say that this week has been miserable without Minerva. I guess I never realized how much we interacted before. At all the meals, she is the main person I turn to for conversation. However, this week she refused to speak to me unless necessary. And it is not uncommon for one of us to stop by the others office to check in during the week but when I went by she was never there. Not to mention our beloved chess games of which there have been none since that night. I was also surprised at how often I turn to her for advice. I fear that my neglect of her has pushed her away. I thought I had realized the error of my ways a few weeks ago but I found out the hard way how wrong I had been.

Minerva has been my dearest friend since she started teaching here over thirty years ago. Her sense of humor and intelligence drew me to her immediately. I even made a few moves toward a deeper relationship early on. They did not work out, to my eternal disappointment, but we have continued to be the closest of companions ever since. I see that of late my attention has slipped. I cannot remember the last time, other than dinner the other night, when we have had a meal just the two of us. Many weekends would find us in Hogsmeade together but not of late.

When I realized what I had done, which to my undying shame was not till later in the week, I sent Fawkes to find her location. I then made a surprise visit with a tin of her favorite ginger newts. Let us just say that she was less than pleased. I have only been privy to her famous temper on rare occasions and it has never been directed at me. Unfortunately, this was not the case at our meeting. I tried to apologize and even groveled a bit but it was to no avail. I ended up having to flee before being cursed out of existence.

I am afraid that I still do not know what I did but I swear I will find out. I just need to use some protective shields the next time I approach her. And Fawkes has been no help. He seems to have sided with Minerva and has been uncooperative of late. I do wish I understood witches, and phoenixes for that matter.

I must end my entry for the night and I apologize for its' shortness. This infernal headache will not go away and I am sure Poppy has just the thing for it, if I can find her.

Before I forget, I did meet Ms. Orchid for lunch on the weekend. I am afraid that I was completely distracted and not terribly good company. While we were having our desserts, she brought up her intentions. I was quite surprised to find out that she was interested in starting a relationship. Although I was more than flattered, I told her that my heart belonged to another and that I would have to respectfully decline. Needless to say, she left rather upset. I suppose that this is just not my week where witches are concerned.

Until next time…


	11. Minerva Week 5

Journal of _Minerva McGonagall_

Week # 5

I am in no mood to write in this infernal journal this week but I must, so that Albus' precious ideas don't go up in smoke! I am so upset with him and I have made no attempts to hide my displeasure this week. It has not been pleasant at Hogwarts for either of us!

My last entry mentioned the little chat we had about an upcoming luncheon Albus was to share with Ms. Orchid. I had hoped that after my coolness towards him and the obvious attempts I made to avoid any contact with him, he would have guessed the cause of my behavior. But for all of his intelligence, he honestly does not have a clue as to why I am so upset with him. I had hoped that he would eventually come to his senses and realize that I was jealous.

Jealousy does not become an angry McGonagall and I am sure that if you were to ask Albus he would tell you that I am a force to be reckoned with when angered. I must say that I was very frigid towards him on Saturday morning before his luncheon. I had hoped that by eating later, I could avoid seeing those twinkling blue eyes and bright smile of his. Unfortunately, he predicted that I would either choose to eat earlier or later than normal. Poppy mentioned that he was already seated at seven and he was still sitting there when I arrived at nine. I will say this…he is persistent to a certain degree. Even if he is a little slow where matters regarding me are concerned.

During my quickly downed breakfast, he tried to engage me in jovial conversations but I wanted no part of it. I was too hurt at the thought of him spending a fun-filled Saturday in Hogsmeade with Ms. Orchid. I was reminded of the glorious Saturdays and Sundays we used to spend alone together in the bustling town. So much so that I found myself wishing her ill or that an urgent message would arrive from the Ministry so that he would have to cancel but that did not happen. As luck would have it, I decided to take a stroll around the grounds to make some sense of my thoughts but was forced to see him once again as he made his way to the gates of the school. I felt a pang of hurt shoot through my heart as I watched him apparate to Hogsmeade and I felt the anger rise again.

I will give Albus credit for originality though. He has tried, several times this week, to track me down to discuss matters. I was successful in avoiding him until he sent Fawkes to me. Thank Merlin that bird cannot speak. I soon found myself pouring out my heart to a phoenix! At first, he merely sat and looked at me with his small black eyes but the more I opened up, the more he seemed to understand. Before I knew it, I had told him everything in my heart as he gently rubbed his head against my cheek, wiping away the tears as they fell. I must say that it felt good to let go of some of my hurt feelings, even if it was only to a phoenix and not the man with whom I really wished would sit, listen, understand, and then love me.

However, in the future I must remember that the bird is Albus' familiar because not long after Fawkes disappeared, Albus arrived with a tin of my favorite biscuits. After reliving all of my feelings of hurt, anger, love, and jealousy, he was certainly the last person I wanted to see. And to make matters worse, he still had no idea what had caused the rift in our relationship. In an effort to protect my feelings and to avoid potentially embarrassing questions, I stormed out at him in frustration. He took the hint and I believe he actually thought I might hex him. Although that idea was the far from my mind at the time. No, what I really wanted was for him to brave the McGonagall wrath and ask the right questions. Of course, I didn't really give him a chance to do that so I have no one to blame but myself.

The tin of ginger newts still sits on my desk, unopened. I can't bring myself to open them. They were a gift given from a remorseful heart but until he realizes what has happened or I am over this hurt, his apologies are just words uttered in the hopes of mending a wrong that he still does not understand. How can he say he's sorry when he is unsure of what he is sorry for? If I were truly the brave Gryffindor, I would just speak openly and honestly with him about my feelings and risk losing the friendship we have. Of course, I have already managed to alienate him, causing us both to suffer. I can only hope that he does not need to share the details of his little adventure with me anytime soon. I might lose all control and Merlin only knows what will happen then!


	12. Albus Week 6

Journal of _Albus Dumbledore_

Week # 6

Good Evening!

My humor has much improved this week since I have put certain events into action, which shall be explained later. In addition, the mood of the students and staff are excellent due to the start of the season quidditch party. It was an idea which I was excited to test but do not know if I will continue in future terms.

The party was held after dinner the night before the first match. There were the usual tasty treats and decorations. Xiomara and Filius had also collaborated on a project and a miniature quidditch pitch was set up at one end of the room and scenes of famous plays during the world cup games were displayed for everyone to watch. It was rather ingenious and seemed to be popular. I was kept extremely busy during the whole of the evening between students and faculty requests. Several fights nearly broke out between the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams, as their match was the one scheduled for the next day.

And what a match it ended up being. I am very sore about the events which led to the Gryffindor team losing to the Slytherin team by a landslide of points. It was almost horrible to watch. Not to mention the look of utter disappointment in Minerva's eyes which can tear at one's heart. She was so positive that this years' team was set to win her cubs the cup. Of course, Severus was more than happy and I believe the Slytherin common room celebrated well into the morning. The match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor is to be held in the next month and I am hoping for a better outcome.

Among my other duties, my dealings with the Ministry have slowed a bit in the last week as Cornelius has started to send fewer owls, only three or four a day, with his requests. I knew it would happen sooner or later and I am glad that it was sooner. It will leave me more free time to concentrate on other things which have become more important.

Now to the part about the events I put into action. After my last entry, I decided to form a plan and it seems to have worked for the most part. Once I had taken the potion, which Poppy gave me for my headache, I read over my journal entry. It was then that an idea began to form. Starting the next morning, I began to send small gifts and notes to Minerva. I varied the times they would arrive so she could not avoid them. Some of the messages were quotes from her favorite poems, others were simple apologies and the gifts ranged from flowers to pictures of the two of us at some event or other.

The first few days she was still upset with me and continued to avoid me. In fact, I believe she may have been even more upset than when I last spoke with her but as time passed she seemed to be more willing to forgive. It was then that I started to ask her to different events. I invited her to join me in a chess game and to spend a day in Hogsmeade. 

She did not answer my requests, which were sent by owl. Finally, yesterday afternoon, I showed up in her office with a tea service. I did not speak but simply served the two of us and enjoyed being in her company. I think she was a bit unnerved but did not walk away or speak either. It was a nice way to spend a few minutes and I left before my welcome could be worn out.

I could not have been more pleased until this morning. At breakfast she did speak to me when I first arrived, a simple "good morning Albus" and I couldn't help but whistle a tune which drew the attention of the students and a horrified look from Minerva. I do believe that we are back on the mend.

I am still working on the reason for her being upset but have narrowed it down. One of the options, which I will not mention yet, has put me in a state of confusion. It has also put a bit of hope in my heart. But I am faced with the problem of how to approach the topic with Minerva without upsetting her. I wish she would just tell me why she is hurt but I am afraid we are well past that point.

I will update you on my progress in this area next week. I believe all of the wounds will be revealed and we can begin to mend. I have hopes for some other things as well but I will wait to mention those until later.

Goodbye for now.


	13. Minerva Week 6

Journal of _Minerva McGonagall _

Week # 6

Oh journal I am so confused, which is so unlike me! Maybe by writing down exactly what has happened this week, I can begin to make some sense from my thoughts and feelings. Merlin knows I haven't been doing so well on my own.

Let's discuss school matters before delving into my private affairs. Albus arranged for a pre-season quidditch party this year. He stated in our staff meeting that it was something he wanted to try. I must say that it helped to liven my mood a bit but it did nothing to ease the tension between Albus and myself. 

My young lions and lionesses were in high spirits that night, as were the Slytherins, so it proved to be an eventful evening with several small skirmishes. However, no one was hurt and very few house points were taken so all in all I suppose it was a pleasant evening. Xiomara and Professor Flitwick did a wonderful job with the small quidditch pitch showcasing famous moves from various games and I made it a point to compliment them on their efforts.

Now to the unhappy business of the quidditch game. My Gryffindors played so hard and did their very best. Of that I am sure. Unfortunately, the Slytherins never play fair and Xiomara Hooch needs her eyes examined! Normally, I would turn to Albus for comfort after such a loss but that was not an option this time. Although I did notice how his eyes caught mine after the match and they seemed to be filled with the same disappointment as my own. You see, we lost resoundingly and I fear that Severus Snape may never cease his gloating. But there is always the next game and we're not out of the Cup race yet! However, that has been the very least of my trials this week.

I know it seems that all of my journals focus on Albus, in one way or another, but he is such a large part of my life it's hard not to mention him. Then again, when we have problems develop in our friendship it affects every other aspect of our lives. I admit that I have been overly harsh with him recently and I believe I owe him an apology. That's something I've never been good at giving freely. It's one thing to know that I have made an error but it is another thing to look into his caring eyes and know that I have caused the hurt I see in them. 

Just when I was about ready to request a private chat with him, he turns the tide on me again and I am left feeling even more bewildered. For years, we have been nothing more than friends, much to my displeasure. And yet out of the blue, he has started showering me with all kinds of notes and gifts. It is almost like he is trying to win my heart instead of apologizing for something he still does not understand. 

I admit it! At first I was angered by his new attentions for I feared they were attempts to placate my temper instead of searching for the reasons behind my mood. Then the wonderful man that he is swept me off my feet without ever comprehending it. He had been sending me various notes, as I mentioned earlier. He even found photographs of us together and sent them. Some of those pictures I hadn't seen in years. We looked so happy and carefree in them. In some of them, I noticed that he looked at as if he loved me but I suppose I am grasping at proverbial straws.

But back to my earlier thoughts. The notes he sent were so romantic, yet I'm not sure if he intended them to be. That would be too much to hope for on my behalf. He must have put a great deal of time and effort into them for each was a quotation from a favorite poem or play. Some were sincerely written words asking for forgiveness. Yet the one that touched me most was the one sent the morning before he appeared to share afternoon tea. In his extravagant handwriting he quoted: _Age cannot wither her, nor custom stale her infinite variety._ And it was signed…_I miss you dearly~ Albus._

I was left speechless as a single tear fell from my stern eyes. He had managed to breach the gap separating us. Later he arrived with afternoon tea. I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and say so many things, first and foremost that I was sorry. Yet I never found the courage. We sat there in silence as he served us both, never uttering the first word. I struggled with my own emotions and in the end I let him leave before I found the courage to apologize. 

After another restless night I woke up and looked at the notes again as well as the photographs. There was no way I could make it another day without his presence in my life so I knew I had to open the doors of discussion. I had carefully planned a speech, which would end in an apology but when he smiled at me this morning, all I managed to say was "Good Morning, Albus." He is still a child at heart because he immediately began to whistle, much to my horror but inside I was whistling with him. As the day progressed, our conversations became lengthier and I have asked him to my private rooms after dinner tomorrow night so that we may clear the air. I only hope that I will find the courage to say and do the things I must.

Oh and one more thing. I do not think that Albus had such a wonderful luncheon with Ms. Orchid. I was looking out my window and I saw him return. He looked extremely unhappy and I have to wonder if part of that was because of something I started. But I can't say that a bit of me is not pleased. It pained me more than he knew to hear that he was meeting an attractive woman for an afternoon in Hogsmeade. Nothing would please me more than to be the woman he spends his days and nights with but those days may never come. Then again I should not lose all hope just yet. After his wonderful demonstrations of feelings this week, anything is possible.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to review _A Truth Brought to Light_. We hope you are enjoying their entries and brighter days are ahead for our couple, so have no fear! The quotation Albus sent to Minerva was from Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra, so we want to give credit where credit it due.

In addition, we were asked about Albus' previous attempts at wooing Minerva which she missed entirely. Not at all like our beloved witch. Well HappyReader!, you have sparked a plot bunny and will now need to wait for the answer ^_^


	14. Albus Week 7

Journal of _Albus Dumbledore_

Week # 7

There is so much to tell and yet there are things that I do not wish to share with anyone. Writing in this journal has helped me in many ways and without it I may not have gotten this far. I suppose starting at the beginning is the best way to explain what has happened so far since this entry is extremely confusing.

Last week after my journal entry, Minerva invited me to her chambers for a discussion. I presumed we would talk about the problems of the last week and at last we would be on good terms again. I also realized that I had better put a lot of thought on the reason for her anger so we did not go down the same path. After much contemplation, I decided on what I considered the most probable reason and was somewhat surprised. However, I decided to not jump to any conclusions before I spoke with Minerva. After all, she may decide to simply tell me and then there would be no guessing involved.

I arrived at her rooms within an hour after dinner. I brought a small basket of food since I noticed she hadn't eaten much at the table. When she answered the door, I found myself looking at a lovely vision. Minerva had let her hair down and she had changed into less formal robes. It reminded me of our dinner just before school started.

She invited me inside and I took my usual chair by the fire after an awkward pause. She sat across from me and I could tell she was organizing her thoughts. To give her some time, I set up the small meal I had brought with me and transfigured a table to rest her plate on. She had a cup of my cocoa already waiting and I sipped it leisurely while I waited for her attention to come back.

What she said surprised me a great deal. Instead of talking about her reason for being upset or starting to make amends, she asked how my lunch with Ms. Orchid had gone. I must say that it took me a few seconds to recover. And it also confirmed some of my suspicions. I started in on my short tale, telling her that I had been distracted through the meal and that when she left me she had been quite upset. I decided to leave out the parts about her confession of wanting a relationship and my heart belonging to someone else. I didn't feel it was my place to reveal Elizabeth's feelings and it was certainly not the right time.

After I finished, Minerva simply looked at me. It was not a look I had seen before. It was a mix of determination and something else. I decided to make the first move toward an apology and stood up and moved to look at the fire. I remember thinking how beautiful it appeared with the red and yellow flames leaping around each other as if in a dance. As I turned around, all thoughts were buried as a pair of supple lips met mine and a soft hand tentatively brushed my cheek.

At first, I was so surprised that I did not move but when the realization hit me I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. The sensations that coursed through my body were overwhelming and instinctively I deepened the kiss.

I can not say how long we embraced but when we broke apart and I looked into her eyes my thought and feelings overwhelmed me. Looking at Minerva I realized that a wall had been brought down and her thoughts and emotions lay bare for me to see. Taking her hand, I led her to the couch and we sat together just gazing at one another.

I broke the silence. I told her that she was beautiful. Her laughter sounded like tinkling bells and it was as lovely a sound as it always is. The odd tension that was in the air seemed to break and we started to discuss our feelings and the argument of the last week. Neither of us uttered a word about love although it was in the air. I think it was too new to broach.

The rest of the week has flown by in a blur. I have kept up my courting and have had the pleasure of seeing Minerva blush more than a few times. I feel like a young man winning his first love. She deserves to be swept off her feet and made to feel like the only woman alive. I only hope to accomplish this and more. I have a night out planned for the coming weekend and hope to tell her of my love.

I have said more than I planned. And will probably say more again with my next entry…


	15. Minerva Week 7

Journal of _Minerva McGonagall_

Week # 7

This has been the most amazing week of my life and I cannot even begin to express my feelings in mere words. All thoughts and emotions would be belittled by the use of any language except that spoken by the heart. I know that sounds so very unlike me but then again I've never truly been in love before and felt that love returned. Let me explain…

Albus came to my chambers, as I requested. He was so very sweet and thoughtful even though I had treated him harshly this past week. He noticed how very little I had eaten at dinner and he took the liberty of bringing me a picnic basket full of food. Although his efforts were much appreciated, I must say that I never got around to eating that night.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to approach the touchy subject that had plagued my thoughts all week. As he leisurely drank his cocoa, I asked him about his dinner with Ms. Orchid, hoping that he would give me the answers I wanted to hear. I believe he was surprised at first but in the end he did not disappoint me. He confirmed that it had been a less than pleasant experience and that gave my aching heart a quick burst of energy and a renewed hope.

I'll never fully understand what gave me the courage to do what I did. One minute I was looking at the picnic dinner he had brought and desperately wanting to make amends. He was standing by my fireplace and he looked so incredibly handsome. All I wanted to do was throw my arms around him and kiss him as a woman kisses the man she adores instead of a 'best friend' sort of caress. Even if it would be the only real kiss we ever shared, at least I would have that memory to hold on to on cold, lonely days. So without rationalizing it or thinking of the possible consequences, I quietly rose from my chair and when he turned around, I gently touched his cheek as my lips met his.

As long as I live, I will never forget the way he made me tingle from the tips of my toes to the very ends of my hair. I have never felt so alive and full of life as I did at that moment. Then I realized that he was not responding and I started to pull away. But at that very moment his strong arms wound around my waist and he pulled me even closer to his warm body as he deepened the kiss. Sweet Merlin it was the most spectacular feeling in the world! He lovingly explored my mouth with his soft tongue and the sensations were more than I could handle. Every cell in my body wanted to explode with excitement and when we finally broke apart he stared into my eyes in a fresh, new way.

I was so completely blown away by the new feelings crashing inside of me that I did not even try to hide my emotions or thoughts. For that I am so grateful because he appeared to read my mind and apparently it matched his own. He tenderly took my hand within his and led me to the couch. At his invitation, I snuggled into his arms and we spent several wonderful moments just staring into the other's eyes as his hands lovingly rubbed at my back while we explored the new sensations that had been stirred.

Albus finally broke into the silence. He is such a charmer. He told me that I was beautiful, although in hindsight I must've looked a mess. My hair had been mussed in our embrace and I am certain that my cheeks were flushed and glowing. Anyway, I was finally able to confess to him that I had always wanted more of an intimate relationship with him and the past week I had been more upset with myself than with him for letting all those opportunities slip through my fingers. He wasted no time in expressing that he had always desired more from me as well but was unsure of my feelings. Merlin! If I had known that years ago…

Anyway, we had a very long discussion about recent events and cleared the air. Then he took me in his arms again and made me feel so many magnificent things that it was hard for my brain to comprehend them all. We both knew he must return to his own chambers but it was hard to watch him leave. The taste of his kisses lingered on my lips and I found it hard to sleep for replaying the night in my memory.

But I certainly am not going to complain because the following morning I awoke to a room filled with a stunning array of floral bouquets. So many in fact that Madame Sprout would have sworn I had raided her greenhouses. Each group of flowers contained a note expressing his deepest thoughts and desires, although none of them mentioned 'love'. Somehow that doesn't bother me though. I felt how much he cares for and desires me so even if he never utters those three little words, "I love you", I will still be as happy as I am today.

However, the displays of deep affection did not end there. He has made me feel so truly wonderful and special this week by simple, thoughtful gestures and looks. He has met me after my last class each day since and walked me to my office. He has surprised me with boxes of ginger newts and my favorite blends of tea. We have shared walks around the grounds after dinner each night and I have found more than one note tucked safely between my lesson plans describing how I make him feel. But the most exciting and telling display happened only this afternoon.

Classes had just ended and I was anticipating his arrival but failed to hear him enter. Stealthily he crossed the room and before I knew it, his arms had wrapped themselves around my waist and he began to playfully nuzzle my neck, igniting tiny fires upon my skin. The rush of emotions overtook me and before thinking, I turned in his arms and planted a hungering kiss on his lips, leaving us both blushing and breathless. It was only when we broke apart that I realized he had failed to close the door. Anyone could have seen us but thankfully we were spared the embarrassment of having been discovered in our little snog session. Although I can't say that I would change my reaction to his advances in the least!

He has invited me on a proper date this weekend and I must say that I have never anticipated anything more in my life. He makes me feel so loved and special and I shudder to think of what might have happened if we had not resolved the issue between us. These feelings of bliss are too wonderful to ever fully describe and I believe that in some small way I have this journal to thank for helping me uncover my hidden desires and then act upon them. Now if only the weekend would hurry and arrive. I cannot wait to see what he has planned for us but I know that it will be an amazing adventure as long as we are together. And a few kisses wouldn't hurt either so I'll have to ensure that those dreams become a reality.


	16. Albus Week 8

Journal of _Albus Dumbledore_

Week # 8

I realize my last entry did not mention a word about my professional duties which is part of the purpose of this journal. And I regret to inform you that this one will not either. As of this point, only thoughts of a beautiful green-eyed witch seem to enter my consciousness. I want to tell the world about my new relationship with Minerva but sadly I cannot. Therefore, I will use this journal as my way of speaking my mind and sharing my love for her.

This past week was as wonderful as the one before. Trying to find new ways to surprise her and make her blush with pleasure has become a special challenge for me. You might be curious how our date went. After all, that was when I had decided to share my deepest feelings with her. But as always, I will start at the beginning since really that is the best place to start.

I asked Minerva to be ready at 8 p.m. on Friday night and to wear a set of comfortable robes. I met her at her door and she was as stunning as always. She had chosen a beautiful robe of deep purple, one of my favorite colors. She smiled a bit shyly and I offered her my arm. We made our way out of Hogwarts by a back door to avoid as many students as possible and once we were beyond the gates, I took the portkey out of my pocket. Minerva looked a bit surprised but put her hand on it as well and we were off.

We landed in a cove and the sky was a midnight blue as the sun had yet to rise. I told Minerva that all would be explained in good time and with trust and excitement in her eyes we made our way to a nearby dock. The sailboat I had commissioned was waiting for us and we headed on board as the last of the preparations were made.

Sometimes in life there occurs a moment in time that is so perfect that you could live in it forever. I never thought to see that moment in my lifetime. But as we sailed into the ocean with the sun rising as a beautiful orb in the sky and my arms around the woman I loved, I realized that I was living that moment.

As we munched on some fruit with a creamy spread, I told Minerva that we had just sailed away from Hervey Bay in Queensland, Australia. I arranged for us to spend the day touring the sights and watching for Humpback whales. Without getting into too many details, I will simply say she was pleased and my lips are still tingling.

Soon we were wrapped up in all the beauty and splendor that is the Australian coast. It took longer than I expected before we needed the potion I brought along to help keep us awake. Shortly after lunch we spotted our first Humpback whale who was frolicking in the water with her baby close by. I decided that there would never be a better time to share my feelings and with my arms wrapped around Minerva's waist and her back snuggled tightly against my chest, I leaned down and whispered those three little words that mean so much. _I love you_.

Never would I have dreamed the impact they would have on her. As tears streamed freely down her cheeks which were pink from the wind, she whispered those same words back to me. I felt as I had not felt in years. So happy and carefree as if nothing in world could ever go wrong.

The rest of the day was a blur. There were more whales and beautiful coastal sights but I only had eyes for the witch by my side. Soon it was time to return to land. We shared a picnic dinner on a secluded beach where we were able to express ourselves without the prying eyes.

Heading back to Hogwarts was a sobering thought as I never wanted the day to end. But head back we did and as we strode through the gates while students were running around, I felt like a teenager sneaking back home. Together we headed upstairs and I brought her to her door. I went to leave with a simple kiss on her hand since we could not be sure of who was watching. As I turned, Minerva's musical voice reached my ears. I can not possibly record the emotions that rose in me when she asked me to stay. We laid together visiting and holding each other close until we drifted off to sleep.

Until next time…


	17. Minerva Week 8

Journal of _Minerva McGonagall_

Week # 8

I have dreamed all of my life about a prince charming that would enter my world and sweep me off my feet. But never in my wildest fantasies did I come close to the powerful feelings that would stir within my very soul when that man appeared and declared his love for me. Now I know…

As I mentioned in my previous entry, Albus has spared no expense of time and energy to make me truly believe in the magic of love. He has been so attentive, caring, loving, and even unpredictable and I find myself longing to see him more and more. The moments we spend together seem to fly past while the time we are apart drags its' feet slowly. But those precious minutes alone together give me such a burst of energy! However, nothing will ever compare to the way I felt on Friday night. Let me explain.

Albus invited me to our first real date and it was nothing short of spectacular! I decided to surprise him by shedding my normal emerald green robes for a set of amethyst purple ones since that is his favorite color. I must say that I did look rather attractive in them and he seemed very pleased with my choice. It must have been the sparkle in his eyes or the satisfying kiss he placed on my lips that gave his thoughts away.

I mentioned earlier that Albus has been unpredictable and I should have known based on his actions earlier in the week, that our first date would be out of the ordinary but never did I dare assume just how amazing it would be. After walking to the edge of the grounds, he produced a small portkey. Immediately we were whisked away to a beachside cove and instead of it being nightfall as it was in Scotland, I noticed that it was just before daybreak. Before I had a chance to ask any questions, he had pulled me close, tenderly kissed me and told me that more would be revealed.

Taking my hand gently within his own, he led me to a dock where we boarded a small sailboat. It was then that Albus revealed our location, Queensland Australia, and explained that he wanted to spend an entire day alone with me out on the ocean. He had also remembered my fondness for humpback whales and had arranged for us spend some time watching them play about in the waters. I must say that I was completely blown away by his plans! He must have spent a small fortune on this excursion and everything was perfectly planned. Even down to the strawberries and cream that awaited us.

I must say this, however. Even though I was at a loss for words to adequately express my feelings, I used his own devices. Taking one of the luscious berries in my hand and dipping it in the cream, I proceeded to trace his lips with the food and then took my time in clearing my mess with my own lips. I do believe that by the time that kiss ended, we were both a bit energized and I know for a fact that my heart rate had doubled, along with my breathing! He is such a talented kisser and I could spend hours wrapped in his arms.

But back to the date…as the sun rose just beyond the horizon, I spotted our first whale with her newborn calf. The mother was very careful to keep her massive body between our boat and her baby but after several moments, she realized that we meant no harm at all. It was then that they began to pop their heads' above the waters' edge, spy hopping I believe it's called. The more comfortable they became around us, the more animated their actions. It was an amazing sight to behold. But that is not the best part of this moment. As I snuggled close to Albus and watched the mother and calf in the water, I felt an overwhelming amount of love radiating from the man of my dreams. It was then that he spoke the words I never thought I'd hear in such an intimate way. _I love you,_ he whispered in my ear.

I am not one for emotional displays but it is hard to contain tears of joy and sheer bliss in such a perfect moment. If he had never spoken those words to me, I could have lived a happy life just knowing how he felt based on his actions. But nothing will ever compare to the way he made me feel when he softly spoke those profound words to me. Turning in his arms, I repeated the same words to him as tears streamed down my cheeks. It was such a surreal moment and I never wanted it to end. But unfortunately, it did and we had to return to the school hours later.

He has always been the perfect gentleman where displays of affection are concerned and he is always concerned about my feelings. We arrived back at the school around 11am on Saturday and we were both feelings the effects of the time differences between the two countries. Not to mention the emotional high we had been on all day away from the eyes of others. When we arrived at my chambers, he took my hand and placed a tender kiss upon it. I felt so many wonderful sensations wash over me. At that moment, I did not care where we were or what others might think. All I wanted was for him to _Please Stay_. Quietly we entered my rooms and sealed the door behind us.

The familiar sofa in my sitting room was not difficult to transfigure into a larger version, with room enough for two to fit comfortably in a reclining position. I also took the liberty of lighting dozens of candles and darkening the windows while he conjured some sandwiches and pumpkin juice for later. After shedding our outer robes, we both settled down on the couch. Albus wrapped me in his arms and held me so close. I could hear his heart beating as I snuggled against him. Light caresses, lingering kisses, and softly spoken words filled the remainder of our afternoon before we both drifted off to sleep.

I have added this entire set of events into my pensieve because I have absolutely no desire to forget a single thought, feeling, smell, touch. I admit that I have already taken advantage of having it preserved, as I have relieved my favorite moments every day since. But nothing will ever compare to the magnitude of love I felt from Albus that day, nor any day since. He fills my days with laughter. He brightens my world with his smile. He chases away my cares with his twinkling eyes. And he makes me feel like the most beautiful woman alive by a simple touch of his hand or a delicate kiss upon my lips.

Yes, for the first time in her life, Minerva McGonagall is head over heels in love and her love is returned by leaps and bounds.


	18. Albus Week 9

Journal of _Albus Dumbledore_

Week # 9

I consider it my honor to create an atmosphere in which Minerva feels special and loved as our new relationship has started to progress. I have courted her as I have courted no other in an attempt to win her heart fully. She deserves to feel like she is the only woman in the world as that is how I feel about her in my heart. However, this week Minerva invited me to her rooms for a private dinner and for that night I was the one who felt special…no privileged…and loved beyond anything I have ever known.

I was a bit nervous about visiting with her as I had been planning on asking her to my family's estate for an evening. I have wanted to speak with her about our relationship and its' future. I thought she might feel it a bit forward since we are still in the stage of exploring our feelings but I cannot imagine my life without her-even after this short time.

When I arrived at her door and was greeted, all my thoughts and nervousness left me. I found myself taken by her beauty and the emotions shining in her eyes. Before I stepped through the door, Minerva transfigured my more formal robes school robes into something a bit more casual and much to my liking. I could not have chosen a better color than the bright purple she decided on.

As I entered her rooms, expectations I didn't know I had were brought to life. Her sitting room had been transformed into a beautiful and romantic setting complete with rose petals and a meal set in front of a blazing fire. I found my breath quickening as I took it all in and couldn't resist pulling her into an intimate embrace. Once we broke apart, Minerva led me to her exquisitely prepared picnic. She managed to gather all of my favorite foods and we enjoyed a delicious meal together.

I surreptitiously watched her while we were eating. She is so graceful in everything she does. From the way she delicately slices her food to the way she lays a napkin on her lap. I found myself fascinated as I watched her lips grasp each bite. Never before had I been so interested in her every move, trying to memorize them for later remembrance. I knew I was taking longer than usual to eat and scolded myself for becoming distracted.

It wasn't until I was enjoying a slice of lemon pie that I noticed the softly lilting music in the background. Realizing how much Minerva had put into this date left my heart aching. Just as I was about to say something she asked me to dance. I was delighted as I consider myself quite adept on the dance floor.

We moved with the music but my feelings were overwhelming me. Only a few weeks ago I would have given anything to be there with her and now that it had happened, I didn't know how to react or what to say. We slowly came to a stop and when she looked into my eyes, I could feel my love being returned with such passion.

She led me back to the blanket she had spread out in front of the fire. The meal we had enjoyed was gone and yet I had not heard anyone enter. Before I realized what was happening we were on our knees and the words she spoke set my soul on fire.

Bringing her closer, I let my actions speak for all of the words and feelings swirling through me. We stayed together until the morning and I cannot begin to describe the utter bliss I felt waking next to the woman I love. It was like a dream feeling her body pressing warmly against mine as her lips left fluttering kisses on my face and neck. And I realized how lucky I was that it is so much more.

We spent the rest of the day together. Mostly we enjoyed each others company in her rooms. Our usual chess game was a bit more adventurous than usual and a stroll by the lake turned into a romantic liaison hidden by some well-placed spells. I felt like a teenager in love for the first time and unable to control my emotions.

I was pleasantly surprised to hear Minerva's laughter throughout the day and her throaty chuckle at one of my jokes left me breathless. Just seeing her so happy has made my heart ache and I look forward to all of the years ahead we have to enjoy each others company.

Now I need to take care of some owls from the Minister and more importantly to finish some last minute plans for a date with Minerva…


	19. Minerva Week 9

Journal of _Minerva McGonagall_

Week # 9

Hello again dear journal! I do believe that you have taken on the role of matchmaker between Albus and myself. Though do not misunderstand me, I am not complaining. On the contrary, I am sincerely grateful that through these writings, we have come to realize and admit our deepest feelings. And once again, the wonderful man that he is has swept me off my feet. Although, I must admit that I did a bit of sweeping myself.

After Albus' magnificent idea for our first date, I felt an overwhelming desire to plan a surprise for him to enjoy. But never did I anticipate what the future had in store for us. Well, maybe in some small way I did, but I did not wish to assume too much as our relationship is still somewhat new. That sounds odd for I have known him for decades but these feelings are still fresh and budding for both of us.

I asked Albus to join me in a quiet dinner for two in my chambers where I had everything planned down to the last detail. I had asked the house elves to assist me with the meal, requesting all of his favorite dishes. Once that had been settled, I set about my task of creating the perfect atmosphere. In hindsight, I suppose my subconscious knew all along what I wanted and it flowed through in my preparations for our date.

I placed a special charm on the fire to ensure that it burned steadily without any assistance from us. Then I lit dozens of tiny, white candles and charmed them to float effortlessly about the room, creating a romantic glow that showered down upon the setting. Albus' favorite chamber music could be heard faintly, as if from a far away place and the scent of honeysuckle and roses filled the air.

Instead of a table for dining, I spread a blanket before the fire and tossed several brightly colored pillows about then sprinkled rose petals all over the room. As I surveyed my creation, I knew in my heart that this was the night for all of our dreams to come true. I hurriedly changed my attire to a less formal set of robes of midnight blue and on an impulse, I allowed my hair to flow freely from its' usual confines. I hoped Albus would be pleased with everything, but most importantly…me.

When he arrived, I quickly transfigured his robes into something less formal. I wanted him to feel comfortable and welcomed. As he entered my sitting room, I saw the twinkle in his eyes magnify, which I had never dreamed possible. Without ever speaking a word, he pulled me into his arms and adoringly kissed my lips. The warm sensations that are created whenever he does that cannot be described. It's as if I'm bathed in a fire that will not be contained or diminished. Yet at the same time, it's a relaxing feeling that grips my very heart and soul. But on to the rest of our evening.

We sat quietly and ate the meal that the house elves had sent up. They really did an outstanding job with the food. Albus was surprised to find all of his favorites, even down to the lemon tart pie that was a specialty of the Hogwarts kitchen created especially for him. We spoke softly to one another, reminiscing on our first date and the ultimate outcome of our journal entries. Once dinner was over, I invited Albus to join me in a dance.

At first we concentrated on moving to the beat of the music as he softly hummed the melodious tune in my ear. As I rested my head on his chest, I could feel every vibrating note as it left his body and filtered to my own. Before long, we were no longer interested in the dance, merely the closeness of the other. As we slowly came to a standstill, I raised my head to look into his wonderful face. What I saw was a powerful emotion. One that I too shared within my own heart.

Taking him by the hand, I led him back to our indoor picnic area near the fire and we both dropped to our knees and I whispered to him. _Albus, I love you so much. Let me show you the depths of my soul._ Without another word being spoken, he cradled my body to his own and I was no longer in control of my actions. I have never experienced sheer abandonment but I must say that it was the most remarkable feeling I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing with another person. He was so attentive to my needs and desires and I felt like a treasure to him.

As the night wore on, we danced to a different tune entirely. No longer fearful of losing his friendship, I allowed my deepest desires and wishes to surface and he willingly met them all. Then shared his needs with me and I, in turn, took my time in answering his needs.

Shortly before the clock chimed two, we drifted off to sleep before the fire. He held me tightly as I snuggled into his loving arms. I do believe that that was the best night's sleep I have ever had and it was because I was loved and happy beyond my wildest comprehension. As the Saturday sun rose above the nearby mountains I began to stir from sleep. Placing several light caresses about his neck and jaw, I soon found myself pinned to the floor and being carried away with a resurgence of emotions and feelings.

The rest of the day was as wonderful as the preceding night. I have already shared more of the intimate details than I had intended and I have also added these memories to my pensieve. Albus mentioned doing the same once he returned to his own rooms.

I need to end this particular entry so I can get ready for my outing with Albus. He has invited me to spend an evening at his family estate. When he first mentioned the idea, he had an odd but dreamy look in his eyes. I am wondering if he is planning another special evening for us. But any time with him is marvelous and I am finding that I am falling in love with him more and more with every touch, glance, hug, kiss. Who would have ever thought that the stern transfiguration professor would turn into such a starry-eyed dreamer completely captivated by one man? But I will say this…I have found my other half in him and now I am complete.


	20. Albus Week 10

Journal of _Albus Dumbledore_

Week # 10

Dear journal, this is to be my last entry in your pages. You have brought more into my life than I had first thought possible. Through my writing in your pages, I have opened doors that I once thought closed forever. But we all must move on and _Making Businesses Beautiful_ has contacted me to remind me that the limit of ten weeks is upon us. Many of the professors were grateful for the news but some seemed disappointed. I believe this has sparked an interest in some who will continue in journals of their own.

Before the ink fades away as it is meant to do, I wish to discuss events of the past week, which have been plaguing my thoughts. Something has happened and I fear it means we are entering a dark period in our part of the wizarding world. I feel I must prepare but for what I am not sure of at this point.

This past weekend I made plans to bring Minerva to my family home for an evening. I mentioned last time that I wanted to discuss with her my intentions and her expectations for our new relationship. I felt confident in her feelings for me and being as I am not getting younger, although I would never admit as much to anyone, I felt it wise to move forward at a rather quicker pace than perhaps would be usual.

We decided to apparate to my home after dinner since we had missed so many meals of late in the Great Hall. The sun was just beginning to set when we met outside the main doors. On our way to the gates, Hagrid appeared and mentioned that one of the centaurs wanted to speak with me and it was of great urgency. It seems Hagrid was tracking down the herd of thestrals since one of them had hurt itself and he came upon a centaur standing in the middle of a clearing and making some rather odd predictions as they usually do. Upon seeing Hagrid, he asked to speak with me immediately.

Considering who was making the request, I decided to go and hear what he had to say. After all, the centaurs rarely deem it appropriate or of interest to speak with us and I don't believe I have had more than a handful of requests for my presence in all my years here. Minerva and Hagrid stayed behind as I made my way to the edge of the forbidden forest where the meeting was to take place. I do not wish to go over our conversation in detail but suffice it to say that a dark presence is coming and I am fairly certain I know what form it will take.

I know I must have looked very distracted when I returned for Hagrid asked me if everything was fine and Minerva gave me a piercing look. I did a fairly good job of lightening my mood but my mind was swirling with thoughts of what was to come. I decided to continue my evening with Minerva, although some of my intentions I decided to put aside for the time being.

We arrived at the family manor quickly and the house elves had prepared a wonderful welcome. As we sat together on the couch, I could see the curiosity and inquiry in Minerva's eyes but she held her questions. I would never hold anything back from Minerva, first because she is my Deputy and a trusted friend and foremost because she has become the other half that makes me whole. As I entrusted in her care all I had heard and thought, I could see her eyes cloud over.

Minerva was deeply touched by Voldemort's rising. The death of James and Lily hit her very hard as she had cared for them a great deal. I could see the sadness in her eyes as she thought of more dark times to come. Her memories seemed to be sweeping her away but she is a Gryffindor and as such it was only a short time later before she had fully recovered.

I had not intended to set a grim mood for the evening so after a short discussion, I proposed a game of chess. If nothing else can cheer Minerva, a game of chess against a worthy opponent will do the trick. In time the atmosphere changed and we were once again laughing and teasing each other. As the night wore on, things became more intimate.

I cherished as always her nibbling kisses and bold caresses. Her ability to know what I want and need before even I do still amazes me. The sky was a midnight black and filled with stars before we left the confines of the house and it was with heavy hearts that we apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts to resume our responsibilities.

I had every intention of speaking about a life together with Minerva but now I am unsure if I should proceed. There will be many changes in our world to come. I do not wish for any harm to befall her because of me. Perhaps it is best if we keep our devotion a secret for now from those who might wish to do us harm. But that discussion will come another time and will include the woman I cannot live without.

Thank you for all you have done!


	21. Minerva Week 10

Journal of _Minerva McGonagall_

Week # 10

Well, journal, this shall be my last entry into your pages as our little session for Albus is finally over. I must admit that even though I began this exercise with much discouragement and dislike, I have learned so many useful things from my writings. Most importantly, I have been united with the man who completes me in every sense of the word. And for that I am most thankful.

Albus has mentioned that the ink will disappear from your pages but I have taken the liberty of copying my favorite entries and I plan to show them to Albus so that he may truly see into my heart and mind. I want to be able to show him exactly how he makes me feel, even though he can always detect my emotions and moods. I fear that if it had not been for this writing exercise, we might never have realized or found the courage to act upon our feelings. And what a disaster that would have been.

I had hoped that this last entry would be filled with all sorts of wonderful thoughts but sometimes life does not allow us what we wish for most. Life has a way of making the harsh reality crash upon us at our happiest moments. Albus had asked me to accompany him to his family home, where I anticipated an evening filled with romance and delight. Unfortunately, on our way we were detained by a centaur and Hagrid.

I could tell when Albus emerged from the Forbidden Forest that things were not going to be as I had hoped. A dark cloud had overshadowed his twinkling blue eyes but I dared not ask the reasons. I knew that when the time was right, he would share his thoughts with me. Fortunately, I did not have to wait long for once we entered his house, we sat together on the sofa and he began to explain what he had been told. I gave him my solemn promise to keep that discussion between us but I must say that I fear for the future of our world. And I feel safe in saying that he feels the same way.

At the beginning of the evening I thought that Albus might want to discuss our future but I must have been mistaken. Anyway, there will be plenty of time for that later. I know that I hold his heart, as he does mine, and that is really all that matters. I feel that by our admitting our feelings, our bond has grown stronger and I know that I am able to detect his thoughts and moods, even when we are apart. I know that sounds utterly absurd but it's as if my senses have been heightened and he has indicated that he feels the same way.

As he told me all that the centaur has spoken to him and we relived old memories that were most painful to me, I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes. But the marvelous man that he is allowed me my moments of melancholy and patiently waited for me to deal with it.Albus did an amazing job at reassuring me and after several moment spent in his arms, I soon began to feel a bit better. When we finally separated, he suggested a game of chess to lighten our moods and that did the trick. By the end of the game, which I won by the way, I was feeling much better.

About halfway through our game, I looked across the board and really stared at Albus' face. He looked so handsome, bathed in the firelight, and I felt a familiar heat begin to rise within me. As soon as the game was over, I led him to the plush sofa where we spent the remainder of our evening expressing our most intimate desires through heated kisses and tender touches. I must say one thing though. I have never felt so comfortable and so at home with anyone as I do when I am being held in his arms. He excites me as no other could dare to hope for and it gives me such a sense of pride to be able to meet every one of his deepest desires.

As the night drew to a close, we both hated the thoughts of returning to Hogwarts but we knew that we must attend to our duties. Before leaving, he made sure to express how much he really loves me and holds me closest in his heart. I already knew that he felt that way but it is always so wonderful to hear.

After apparating back to the school, the perfect gentleman that his is walked me back to my rooms but I couldn't bear to be alone. I know that he had other things which should have occupied the remainder of his evening, but he pushed all of those things aside for me. He tenderly held me in his strong arms until I fell asleep but only after several amazing moments of his warm lips pressed against mine. As I snuggled against his chest, I thought of what a wonderful adventure our lives would be as I drifted off to sleep.

I know that our time alone together will be very limited in the days to come so I wish to treasure every second we are allowed in private. I intend to stand beside him no matter what happens, to let him know that he always has my support, even in our darkest days. I will be there when he needs holding, love him when he needs love, wipe away his tears when they threaten to fall, and rush to his aid should he need a helping hand. I see us as true partners in every aspect of our lives.

I owe this journal and in truth, Albus, my sincerest thanks. If it had not been for his idea and then the journal itself, I might have missed out on the most important relationship of my life. I have so much to be thankful for and I feel that I might continue to keep a journal of my own, if for no other reason than to record my most intimate thoughts that I dare not share with anyone, except Albus.

So dear journal, this is a bittersweet goodbye but you have my most heartfelt gratitude for bringing a truth to light for Albus and myself. We might not have discovered our love without you!

**A/N:** First of all, we truly hope that you have enjoyed this story. We certainly had fun in thinking up situations and ideas for both Albus and Minerva to explore in their "private" journals.  And as some of you may have noticed, it even sparked a plot bunny of it's own with help from a faithful reader/reviewer. It's called Not Once, Not Twice and if you haven't had a chance to read it, what are you waiting for? Secondly, thanks to each and every one of you for your wonderful words of praise for this story. Without your input and encouragement, it would not have been as exciting for us and for that we applaud you! Until the next story….


End file.
